The Hunters Hunted
|price = PDF: $4.99 }} The Hunters Hunted is sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade, the first book to deal with mortals engaged in hunting the supernatural inhabitants of the World of Darkness. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold... :Until now it has been the Vampire who stalked the cities, feasting at will from any they desired. Confident in their Masquerade, sure no mortal could threaten their rule, they walked without fear. But now their nights are numbered. :Eat Napalm Corpse! :The Hunters' hour has come! Add to your '''Vampire' Chronicle with fully detailed hunters, ready and waiting to put your players to the torch. Or better yet, begin a Hunters Chronicle, with the characters facing off against the horror of the Undead, for no other foe is as well detailed as the Kindred of Vampire.'' :The Hunters Hunted'' includes:'' :*''Extensive information on running a Hunters chronicle, including new rules for Faith and magic as well as rules for character and Story creation;'' :*''Details of the organizations who hunt the Undead, from the F.B.I. to the Inquisition to the Children of Osiris;'' :*''Character descriptions for some of the most fearsome Vampire hunters alive.'' Contents Introduction Discusses the role of hunters in the World of Darkness, and also the theme (sacrifice) and mood (suspense, though others are suggested in Chapter Four) of the book. Chapter One: A Hunter's Diary Fiction. Diary entries recovered by Arcanum scholars, written by wealthy businesswoman Elise Barrington in October, 1991. She discovered the reality of vampires when her brother Robert became a vessel (and likely ghoul) of an elder Toreador named D'Arcon. She hunted down D'Arcon, but not before he killed her main source of information, another hunter named Dr. Bartholomew White, and turned her brother, whom she was forced to kill. Chapter Two: The Hunt A history of vampire hunting and a discussion of the methods, tools and motivations of modern hunters. Chapter Three: The Hunters Details introduces prominent groups of Hunters, including FBI's Special Affairs division, the National Security Agency, the Center for Disease Control, the Arcanum, the Inquisition's Society of Leopold, a gang named the Young Bloods and the vampire "bloodline", the Children of Osiris. Chapter Four: Living the Hunt Character creation rules for hunters, including a mortal character sheet and new rules, including new Merits and Flaws and introducing Numina, powers possessed by rare mortals including psychic phenomena, Faith, and "hedge magic" (though it is called Thaumaturgy in this book). Appendix One: Famous Hunters Writeups and statistics for notable vampire hunters. Appendix Two: Hunting Gear Some of the equipment used by hunters, whether technological, blessed, magical or merely specially designed. Background Information Later sourcebooks gave further details on organizations mentioned in The Hunters Hunted as well as creating new hunter organizations. See Year of the Hunter. The hunters detailed in The Hunters Hunted and Year of the Hunter books, being normal humans, are arguably distinct from the Imbued of Hunter: The Reckoning; the Imbued are possessed of supernatural abilities and can be classified as a form of supernatural creature along with Kindred, Garou, Magi, Wraiths, Kithain, and the rest. The book Hunter: First Contact for Hunter: The Reckoning updates many of the groups introduced in The Hunters Hunted for the Year of the Reckoning, and suggests how they might deal with the Imbued. Characters * Caiaphas Smith - a hunter from New England who met and killed his first vampire at the age of 15 in 1830. He has drunk their blood to prolong his life and continue his hunt * Arctos - a mage who seeks to enslave vampires Terminology Arcanum (WOD), Bardo, Blood bond (VTM), Camarilla (VTM), Center for Disease Control (WOD), Children of Osiris, Hedge Magic, Hunter (WOD), Fang Rippers, Federal Bureau of Investigation (WOD), Followers of Set, Garou, Ghoul (VTM), Inquisition (WOD), Nosferatu (VTM), Numina (WOD), Sabbat, Society of Leopold, Thaumaturgy (VTM), True Faith Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1992 releases